


The Mandalorian: Fanarts

by Chica_Dee_Dee



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dresses, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica_Dee_Dee/pseuds/Chica_Dee_Dee
Summary: Fanart that I have drawn of the Mandalorian, based off of my ideas and other fanfics.Mostly of Din, by there will be others later.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76





	1. Kitten Din and Dressing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts), [Cloud_chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_chaser/gifts).



> I would like to say thanks to those that inspired me to draw these.

SWModdy inspired me to draw cat! Din, and Din in a dress. Also, bonus tired Din™️.

These works are inspired by [Kitten Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295015/chapters/71940174)

and [Sweet Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203351/chapters/69111132)

Din in a dress, but with his helmet still on. 

(caption for the handwriting: OMG- he cute)

Din sleeping in the sun on a high place.


	2. Tooka King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some said to draw something from chapter 24 of Oya! Mand'alor, so I did. Thank you for that!

[Oya! Mand'alor! by Cloud_chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484/chapters/71946204)

Paz is confused by the second dark-saber, and Obi-wan just wants his dad to save him from Paz's 'tooka king' hold.

This was very fun to draw! It was inspired by the below image:


End file.
